


Thanks, Love

by shadow_lover



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Fenris's Canon-Typical Self-Care Failures, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: It's been a while. Hawke invites Fenris out on a quest.





	Thanks, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canniballistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

Fenris recognizes the knock at his door. A sharp, confident series of raps, because Hawke always knows when he’s home—and conscious—and Fenris will always open the door to him.

He’d turn anyone else away today. The height of summer is sweltering, and there are no clouds in the sky, and it feels like Tevinter, the way sweat itches between his shoulderblades. If he’s through a bottle by noon, he can sleep through the rest of the day in the shadow of his domain.

But Hawke is the cool breath he needs, the winter wind this city needs, and Fenris will let himself be swept along. He leaves the bottle by his bedside and slinks downstairs.

He hasn’t seen Hawke in a week—he’s been busy chasing mages through the sewers with the pirate, the dwarf, and the asshole—and when he opens the door, he assesses. Living in Kirkwall is risky business. But he sees no new injuries or weaknesses, just scuffed boots and a new pair of knives and a grin to rival the sun.

“Hey there,” Hawke says. He’s looking Fenris over too—presumably noting the rumpled clothes, the bags under his eyes, the wine on his breath—but doesn’t stop grinning. “I’ve got a bit of a quest today. Want to come along?”

There’s no point in demurring. “Who else is coming?”

“We’ll swing by my place and grab the dog. But I think you and me will be enough to handle this one.”

Huh. Fenris likes the sound of that. He’s gotten used to some of Hawke’s other friends—Isabella’s amusing, and Aveline’s more fun that you’d expect—but on a day like today, keeping up with the banter sounds like too much effort.

The way Hawke’s smiling, the bastard probably knows it.

“I’ll get my sword,” Fenris says.

He pauses before turning back inside, just long enough for Hawke to step in and touch his wrist. He closes his eyes, because the sun is too bright, as Hawke bends to press his lips to his forehead, and murmurs, “Thanks, love,” against his skin.


End file.
